A Bouquet of Daffodil
by leenahanwoo
Summary: "Matahari akan selalu bersinar selama aku bersamamu" ... Sebuket bunga Daffodil, yang mewakili cintaku untukmu ... Super Junior Fanfiction, Sho-Ai, Prequel of Love Protection for EunHae couple ... Enjoy the story, and RnR juseyo !


**Title : [A Bouquet of Daffodil] Chapter 1 - ****Compatibility**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.470 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng of Super Junior**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

Seorang _namja_ yang cukup tampan kelihatan tengah mengamati gerbang besar yang berada di hadapannya. Sedikit helaan nafas penuh beban mengiringi langkahnya saat memasuki gerbang besar itu. Seakan-akan gerbang itu akan membawanya ke dalam hidup penuh kesengsaraan.

Tak jauh dari gerbang itu, tampak seorang _namja_ yang lebih dewasa menunggui setiap orang yang memasuki gerbang sebelumnya. Menyapa dan memberikan sapaan yang ramah.

"Apa kau murid baru?" tanya _namja_ dewasa kepada _namja_ tampan itu

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lee Hyukjae." Lagi-lagi dengan jawaban yang singkat.

Sambil tersenyum sang _namja_ dewasa, berkata, "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Cheongnam International High School, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

* * *

###############

* * *

Lagi-lagi, seorang Lee Hyukjae menghela nafas dengan berlebihan. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru tadi benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Sang kepala sekolah yang terlalu memaksa untuk memperpanjang ceramahnya, disertai panas yang menyiksa. Membuat badannya semakin gerah dan tak bersemangat.

Sebuah ketukan tiga kali di papan tulis kelas cukup membuat kesadaran Eunhyuk –nama itu terdengar lebih baik untuknya – kembali ke tempatnya. Pembagian asrama dan kamar. Dan kegaduhan kelas pun dimulai.

Eunhyuk menatap setiap orang satu per satu. Mereka semua kelihatan bersemangat saat pembagian kamar untuk setiap murid selesai ditulis. Err … kelihatannya beberapa orang tak terlalu bersemangat seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Di sudut kelas di kursi terdepan, tampak seorang _namja_ – yang cukup manis, namun kelihatannya sangat pendiam – yang tak begitu tertarik untuk berkomentar tentang pembagian tersebut. Salah seorang lainnya – tampaknya dia bukan orang Korea, terlihat dari perawakan dan garis wajah yang begitu sarat dengan nuansa orientalnya – menghampiri _namja_ pendiam itu, menanyakan apakah benar dia yang akan jadi teman sekamarnya dan berbincang sebentar.

Ada pula _namja_ yang amat cantik – sampai-sampai Eunhyuk sempat menyangka dia _yeoja_ – duduk bersama seorang _namja_ yang juga cukup cantik dengan senyum malaikat yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Mereka berdua kelihatannya sudah saling mengenal sebelum memasuki sekolah ini, terlihat dari keakraban mereka yang amat kental.

Dan seorang _namja_ lagi – cukup tinggi, nampaknya, dan juga cukup tampan – duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang. Entah mengapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa _namja_ itu akan cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. Dan Eunhyuk bertekad untuk mencobanya.

Kemudian seorang _namja_ paruh baya berpakaian rapi memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah wali kelas mereka untuk tahun ini. Sifatnya amat menyenangkan, dan ramah. Dan Eunhyuk cukup menyukainya.

Kegiatan selanjutnya adalah perkenalan para murid. Dan Eunhyuk melewati fase ini tanpa kesulitan. Salah seorang di antaranya nampak amat ceroboh di saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri di depan kelas, dan penggugup. Dia tampak kekanakkan, dan belum dewasa. Eunhyuk tak begitu menyukainya. Dan ternyata _namja_ itu adalah teman sekamarnya di Asrama Blok B. Hanya itu yang sedikit ia sayangkan.

* * *

###############

* * *

Jam makan siang memang selalu ditunggu oleh setiap orang. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk. Dia cukup bersemangat untuk mengisi perutnya yang telah menggelar konser sejak jam pelajaran ketiga. Dan makanan yang lezat serta cukup banyak membuat Eunhyuk memuji penuh kepada koki kepala di sekolah itu.

Seperti telah ditakdirkan, Eunhyuk duduk bersebelahan dengan _namja_ cukup tinggi yang menarik perhatiannya sejak di kelas tadi. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, yang baru ia ketahui saat perkenalan resmi di kelas tadi.

"Kau makan dengan lahap," sahutnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang makan bak binatang buas kelaparan.

"Aku tidak suka kelaparan," tanggap Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau memakan semuanya."

"Aku juga tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan."

Cho Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum karena percakapan paling aneh yang pernah dia lakukan bersama seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku ditempatkan di Asrama Blok A," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu."

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana cara mereka memilih siapa saja yang akan menghuni kedua asrama itu."

"Hanya secara acak, begitu yang kudengar. Lagipula tak ada perbedaan antara Asrama Blok A dan Blok B. Semuanya sama-sama baik."

"Hanya Asrama Blok A akan disinari matahari di pagi hari dan Asrama Blok B di sore hari?"

"Kau sudah melihat asramanya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Kau datang terlambatkah?" Sekarang Kyuhyun yang heran menatap Eunhyuk. "Kupikir semua murid pergi dahulu untuk memeriksa barang-barangnya di kamar masing-masing."

"Lalu untuk apa pembagian kamar tetap ditulis di papan tulis kelas tadi pagi?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengetahui siapa orang beruntung yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu."

Eunhyuk terpana mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Dia mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah itu seolah-olah dia murid lama disana.

"Kau pintar."

"Hanya berpikir berdasarkan logika." Kyuhyun merendah.

"Sayangnya aku tak sepintar itu."

"Belajar lebih giat akan membuat nilai-nilaimu jauh lebih baik. Percayalah."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Pembicaraan itu sempat terhenti karena Eunhyuk yang telah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Kyuhyun pun segera menyudahi makanannya untuk menyusul Eunhyuk yang akan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau meninggalkanku," sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya.

"Untuk apa aku menunggumu?" Eunhyuk kembali keheranan.

"Tentu saja karena aku temanmu sekarang. Dan kita harus lebih sering bersama-sama."

"Dan sejak kapan aku setuju untuk menjadi temanmu?"

"Sejak kau tidak pernah menolak kehadiranku."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mampu membuat Eunhyuk terpana karena keegoisan dan sikap frontalnya.

"Dan karena kau tak mampu bicara apa-apa, jadi kuanggap kau setuju menjadi temanku mulai saat ini."

Dan Eunhyuk harus pasrah menerima pernyataan itu.

* * *

###############

* * *

Malam pun datang dan sudah tiba saatnya Eunhyuk kembali ke kamar. Membereskan barang-barang dan mulai bersiap untuk menghadapi pelajaran yang sesungguhnya esok hari. Melelahkan, pikirnya.

Dan satu lagi hal yang mengganjal pikiran Eunhyuk. Teman sekamarnya yang ceroboh, penggugup, kekanakan dan belum dewasa itu. Asal _namja_ itu tidak terlalu mengganggu, Eunhyuk rasa dia akan baik-baik saja untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya.

Saat Eunhyuk tiba di kamarnya, dia tak menemukan teman sekamarnya itu dimanapun. Atau mungkin …?

"Kau sudah tiba? Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku." _Namja_ itu muncul dari bagian atas kamar dengan cukup tiba-tiba, sukses memberikan terapi kejut jantung untuk Eunhyuk. "Tak apakah aku mengambil bagian atas dari kamar ini? Aku suka disini."

"Silakan saja," ujar Eunhyuk singkat setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ah, benarkah?" Dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar penuh syukur. "Terima kasih. Seharusnya aku mendiskusikan ini denganmu terlebih dahulu saat kau pulang. Tapi terima kasih bila kau tidak keberatan."

Terlalu penakut, pikir Eunhyuk.

…

"Aku Lee Donghae." Teman sekamar Eunhyuk mencoba berbincang pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu, kita sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing di kelas tadi," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?" Dia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku lupa."

Donghae menampakkan wajah sedih yang lugu. "Aku sangat pelupa, karena itu aku sering kehilangan barang-barang kesayanganku. Dan aku mudah sekali gugup, dan takut. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa aku akan bisa bertahan di sekolah berasrama seperti ini."

Dia terus berceloteh sambil menunjukkan sikap kekanakannya, sementara Eunhyuk terus melanjutkan pekerjaan untuk membereskan pakaian di lemari miliknya. Dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk semakin tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan obrolan itu.

"Aku sudah lelah. Sebaiknya kau tidur juga." Akhirnya tiba saat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, dan segera mengakhiri ocehan Donghae.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Maafkan aku," sahutnya pelan, ketakutan.

"Sudahlah. Segera tidur, sekolah sudah menunggu kita besok."

Eunhyuk baru saja merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya saat mendengar gumaman, "Selamat tidur, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

* * *

###############

* * *

"Hei, kau tampak lesu sekali."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terduduk lesu di meja ruang makan.

"Hanya tak bisa tidur. Perubahan suasana."

"Memang semuanya berbeda dengan rumah sendiri. Tapi kita harus mulai terbiasa."

"Kau benar. Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka dalam diam. Dan memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah selesai.

"Aku lihat kau tak begitu akrab dengan teman sekamarmu."

"Ya, aku sudah merasa tak cocok dengannya sejak awal melihatnya di kelas." Eunhyuk meminum seteguk air kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia tipe orang yang kurang kusukai, jadi aku memang tak berniat berteman dengannya."

"Tipe yang polos? Lugu dan kekanakan?" Kyuhyun nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ceroboh, pemalu, penakut, dan tak dewasa. Aku sama sekali tak menyukai kepribadian seperti itu."

"Dia tak berhenti mencoba mendekatimu saat di kelas. Aku lihat dia begitu gigih untuk menjadi temanmu."

"Dan itu hal yang membuatku semakin tak menyukainya." Eunhyuk menatap jauh seraya berkata, "Ada hal-hal yang membuat kita merasa, 'ah, kita bisa cocok dengan ini', atau 'aku rasa aku tidak akan cocok dengan itu'. Aku pun merasakan hal itu saat mulai mengenal orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan Lee Donghae bukanlah hal yang akan 'cocok' dengan diriku."

Kyuhyun mencerna penjelasan Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Ia mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk rasakan, karena ia pun mengalaminya pada semua orang. Namun ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun menyangsikan keinginan Lee Hyukjae untuk menjauhi seorang Lee Donghae. Sebuah firasat.

* * *

###############

* * *

Peraturan tak tertulis Cheongnam International High School adalah, setiap murid tahun pertama sepantasnya mengikuti minimal satu klub, agar keberadaannya diakui oleh para senior kelas dan juga para guru. Bila ada yang tidak mengikuti klub apapun, bisa dipastikan tidak ada satupun yang akan meliriknya atau memperhatikan keberadaannya.

Dan inilah penyebab keributan yang terjadi di kelas tahun pertama di saat ada sebuah pelajaran kosong pada minggu kedua pembelajaran.

"Ada yang ikut klub basket?"

"Aku sepertinya lebih cocok di klub sepakbola."

"Kau ikut klub tenis tidak?"

"Klub seni kelihatannya menarik."

Seorang Lee Hyukjae kembali menggerutu oleh keributan itu, dan merutuki mengapa harus di saat pelajaran kosong inilah para senior memanfaatkan waktu untuk menarik anggota-anggota junior agar masuk ke klub yang mereka ikuti. Mengapa bukan di saat senggang seperti seusai jam makan malam? pikir Eunhyuk.

"Karena mereka bisa membolos pelajaran dengan alasan mengurusi perekrutan anggota baru untuk klubnya." Kyuhyun, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di samping Eunhyuk, seakan-akan bisa membaca pertanyaan di pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu segalanya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Karena aku jenius. Bukankah itu yang sering kau ucapkan padaku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng saja. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi kau akan mengikuti klub apa?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Seni tari."

"Itu memang bakat alamimu." Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan. "Dan aku juga harus masuk klub yang sesuai dengan bakat alamiku juga."

"Seni suara?" tebak Eunhyuk.

"_Bingo_." Dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Eunhyuk secepat ia mendatanginya.

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun. Dia masih harus membiasakan diri untuk menghadapi tingkah-tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, karena bagi Eunhyuk hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang cocok berteman dengannya.

* * *

###############

* * *

Di deretan pinggir tampak seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang duduk termangu di bangkunya. Berbagai pikiran sedang menari-nari di otaknya, dan pengambilan keputusanlah yang dicarinya untuk menuntaskan pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

Benar, Donghae masih sangat bingung untuk menentukan klub mana yang sebaiknya ia ikuti. Dia menyukai olahraga: sepakbola, basket dan lain-lain yang menggunakan bola sebagai alat permainannya. Namun dia tak punya cukup keberanian dan kepercayaan bahwa dia mampu menjadi pemain yang baik di klub nantinya. Sementara dia tak ingin memasuki klub yang mengharuskannya terus-menerus mengasah otak. Klub sains, misalnya. Otaknya yang pas-pasan sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan untuk mendaftar di klub semacam itu.

"Apa benar aku salah masuk sekolah?" gumam Donghae lirih.

Sejak awal dia memilih sekolah menengah yang ingin ia masuki, orang tua Donghae sudah cukup sering memberitahunya bahwa Cheongnam International High School bukanlah sekolah yang tepat untuknya. Tapi kedua orang tuanya bukannya berkata seperti itu dengan alasan otak anaknya yang hanya ber-IQ standar. Mereka bahkan dapat dikatakan lebih dari mampu untuk menyekolahkan Donghae di sekolah bertaraf intersional dan terkenal dengan biayanya yang luar biasa. Mereka hanya lebih menginginkan Donghae bersekolah di sekolah khusus yang mengarah ke bisnis dan manajemen perusahaan, bekal bagi Donghae untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya kelak.

Namun Donghae bersikeras untuk bersekolah di Cheongnam, karena dia ingin merasakan bagaimana suasana sekolah berasrama. Belajar dengan lebih giat, tanpa selalu diawasi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jujur saja, dia lebih suka jika belajar dengan tenang dan penuh konsentrasi di ruangan miliknya sendiri, tanpa harus diawasi oleh orang tuanya. Begitulah pemikiran awalnya. Dan setelah berdebat selama setengah tahun mengenai sekolah lanjutannya, akhirnya kedua orang tua Donghae mengizinkan anaknya untuk bersekolah di Cheongnam.

Tapi sekolah berasrama ternyata tak seindah yang Donghae bayangkan. Pelajaran yang lebih ketat, dan ditambah pula tugas-tugas yang cukup banyak, membuat Donghae cukup bingung mengatur waktu. Belum lagi keharusan untuk mengikuti klub sekolah. Hal ini akan semakin membuatnya cepat lelah.

Baiklah, urusan klub bisa diselesaikan nanti, putus Donghae dalam hati. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah lebih mengakrabi teman sekamarnya. Jujur saja, Donghae cukup sedih saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seorang Lee Hyukjae sama sekali tak tertarik berteman dengannya. Bagaimanapun Donghae mencoba mendekatkan diri, selalu saja ada bentang tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya dari Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesempatan emas kembali menghampirinya. Eunhyuk sedang sendirian, dan Kyuhyun – murid yang nyatanya cukup dekat dengan Eunhyuk – baru saja pergi keluar kelas. Saatnya bagi Donghae untuk mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hyukjae," sahut Donghae pelan, takut kehadirannya mengganggu.

Dan nampaknya memang Eunhyuk cukup merasa terganggu, dilihat dari sikapnya yang dingin. Dia hanya menatap Donghae dari sudut matanya.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan klub mana yang akan kau ikuti?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk satu kali. "Seni tari."

"Seni tari?" Cahaya di mata Donghae nampak meredup saat tahu Eunhyuk malah memasuki klub seni dan bukannya klub olahraga. _Well_, Donghae cukup suka menyanyi atau menari. Namun kembali lagi, rasa tak percaya diri menghinggapinya, membuatnya merasa tak cukup baik untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bidang seni. Memudarkan asanya untuk bisa satu klub dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bertanya, lebih baik kau mulai memikirkan kembali klub mana yang akan kau pilih." Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan pergi ke luar kelas tanpa sedikitpun memandang Donghae. Tak melihat bahwa mata indah milik Donghae nampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

* * *

###############

* * *

Hari-hari Donghae semakin menyedihkan tatkala Eunhyuk semakin lama semakin menjauhinya. Melihat kedekatan Eunhyuk bersama Kyuhyun, dan beruntungnya mereka bersama-sama memasuki klub seni – walaupun berbeda dalam bidangnya –, membuat Donghae merasa terkucilkan. Karena dia belum juga bisa memutuskan untuk memasuki satu klub di sekolah, murid-murid pun semakin tak menanggapi keberadaannya. Ditambah pula teman sekamarnya yang entah masih bisa disebut teman atau bukan. Donghae harus menjalani hari-harinya dalam kesendirian.

Dan hal itu terus belanjut, hingga suatu minggu, sang wakil ketua kelas, Leeteuk, mendatangi dirinya dan memperbaiki semuanya.

"Donghae-_ssi_."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dari atas meja belajarnya saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan sahutan yang memanggil namanya.

"Ya?" ujar Donghae setengah terkejut saat membukakan pintu kamar. Wakil ketua kelas mendatanginya? Jangan bilang bahwa ia terlibat suatu masalah di sekolah.

"Boleh aku berbicara padamu? Sebentar saja."

Ketakutan segera menyergapi Donghae. Benarkah dia membuat masalah? Rasa-rasanya dia sudah cukup berhati-hati untuk menjaga kelakuannya di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi mengapa wakil ketua kelas mendatanginya malam-malam begini?

"Tentu saja." Donghae pun membukakan pintu untuk Leeteuk, sang wakil ketua kelas, dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Kau di bagian atas?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di atas saja?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk bingung. Dan hatinya terus berucap doa, agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _track record_-nya di sekolah ini.

"Baiklah. Apa kau tahu mengapa aku mendatangimu saat ini?" tanya Leeteuk _to the point_ setelah mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Donghae menggeleng.

"Hangeng, ketua kelas kita, semakin lama semakin khawatir dengan dirimu. Hangeng dan aku terus mengawasi perkembanganmu di sekolah. Dan itu semakin lama semakin berjalan ke arah negatif."

"Perkembangan? Apa maksudnya?" Donghae tidak cukup mengerti dengan perkataan Leeteuk.

"Dunia pergaulan, Donghae. Aku melihat tak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganmu. Dan kau juga belum mengikuti klub apapun di sekolah ini. Dan itu akan berdampak kurang baik untukmu. Kau akan semakin dijauhi oleh orang-orang, dan guru-guru tak akan ada yang menanggapi keberadaanmu."

Donghae akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak merasa cukup baik untuk ikut klub manapun. Aku suka olahraga, namun aku belum merasa cukup mampu untuk menjadi pemain yang baik. Klub seni juga menyenangkan, tapi aku tak tahu bidang mana yang cocok denganku. Jangan menyuruhku untuk masuk klub sains, karena IQ-ku sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan."

Leeteuk tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan demi keluhan yang dilontarkan Donghae. _Namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar makhluk yang masih amat polos, dan mau tak mau membuat Leeteuk berniat untuk membantunya dengan tulus.

"Donghae-ah," Leeteuk berkata dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap kepala Donghae, "Aku ingin membantumu. Ingin sekali. Bolehkah?"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun hatinya berkata, bahwa Leeteuk akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, bukannya terpuruk seperti saat ini. Dan perlahan Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

###############

* * *

"Baiklah, teman-teman sekalian. Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, bahwa Lee Donghae, teman kita dari tahun pertama, belum pernah mengikuti klub apapun. Jadi, mohon bimbing dia dengan baik karena dia telah memilih klub kita sebagai klub pertamanya," ujar ketua klub seni dengan nada ramah dan menyenangkan. Dan yang lebih beruntung, semua anggota klub menerima kedatangan Donghae dengan hangat dan bersahabat.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu bidang mana yang akan kau dalami, bukan?" Hangeng-lah yang membimbing Donghae secara langsung namun perlahan. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah ketua kelas tahun pertama, dan Donghae tentu harus berada di bawah pengawasannya.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku masih bingung."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan seni instrumen?" Leeteuk juga ikut membantu Donghae memilih bidang yang disukainya.

Semua orang begitu memperhatikan keberadaan Donghae, termasuk para senior dari tahun kedua dan tahun ketiga. Membuat Donghae harus mati-matian menahan haru. Tentu ia tak mau menangis di hari pertamanya memasuki klub, lalu dicap sebagai bocah cengeng sepanjang hidupnya, bukan? _Hell no_. Dia telah diberi kesempatan untuk memasuki dunia pergaulan yang sesungguhnya, dan ia harus bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Namun di bagian lain dari ruang klub seni itu, tepatnya di ruangan penuh cermin tempat para anggota seni tari, nampaknya ada satu orang yang menatap tak senang dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Donghae. Bukan, bukannya ia merasa iri atau apa. Hanya saja, kejadian itu terasa … menggelikan?

"Hyukjae, perhatikan langkahmu."

Sebuah suara dari pelatih mereka menginterupsi pemikiran Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, dan berusaha kembali memfokuskan diri pada gerakan tari yang tengah diajarkan oleh sang pelatih. Memikirkan hal menggelikan semacam itu bisa ditunda hingga latihan selesai, putus Eunhyuk dalam hati.

…

"Ambil."

Eunhyuk perlu menimang-nimang apakah dia harus berterima kasih atau mengetuk kepala Kyuhyun keras-keras atas sekaleng minuman dingin yang diberikan – dilempar dengan cukup keras, lebih tepatnya – Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyelesaikan latihan lebih cepat dari kami?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Pasalnya, para anggota seni tari adalah rombongan yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan klub.

"Entahlah. Tergantung keinginan pelatih masing-masing, sepertinya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mungkin saja seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Hei, kau tidak lelah? Aku merasa tulang-tulangku hampir remuk," keluh Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menyesapi minuman kaleng miliknya.

Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas. Dia suka menari, sejak dulu. Umur tujuh tahun, mungkin? Eunhyuk tak begitu mengingat masa-masa dimana ia jatuh cinta pada tarian-tarian hebat yang ia lihat di masa lalu. Dan ternyata, harga yang wajib dibayar atas latihan untuk menyempurnakan gerakan tarinya haruslah sekeras ini.

"Tentu saja aku lelah juga. Tenggorokanku menderita karena pelatih itu terus-menerus menyuruh kami mencapai nada-nada tinggi. Ugh, apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa suaraku ini tipe suara bernada rendah?" Kyuhyun pun harus kembali mengingat kekesalannya selama latihan tadi.

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar kemarahan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya lebih banyak berdiam diri dan menerima keadaan apa adanya.

"Penderitaanku bukan untuk ditertawakan, Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_." Kyuhyun cukup jengah mendengar kekehan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya kau mengeluarkan ekspresi kekesalanmu," kata Eunhyuk di sela-sela kekehannya. "Dan aku senang melihatnya."

Sebuah seringai menandakan diri Kyuhyun yang normal telah kembali. "Kau menyukainya?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Eunhyuk menjadi jawabannya. Dan membuahkan ide brilian tercetus di otak jahil Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau mau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Hal menyenangkan?" tanya Eunhyuk agak sangsi.

Namun melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Eunhyuk mendecih pelan sambil berkata, "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melakukan lelucon kita di saat satu bulan baru berjalan."

"Ayolah, aku rasa ini akan sangat menarik. Tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya juga?"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk lagi-lagi harus mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun memang terlalu pintar untuk membujuk dirinya, sehingga mau tak mau dia menyetujui ide Kyuhyun itu.

* * *

###############

* * *

Donghae terbelalak kaget saat memasuki ruang kelasnya. Sampah, kertas, dan kaleng minuman bekas berserakan di lantai. Kursi dan meja sangat berantakan. Singkat kata, ruang kelas – yang ia bersihkan di hari sebelumnya bersama keempat temannya yang lain – seperti baru saja terkena badai.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" sahut Donghae dengan suara tercekat.

"Entahlah. Tapi mereka tega sekali. Padahal kita sudah susah payah membersihkan kelas kemarin," kata Minjoo dengan tatapan miris, salah satu dari empat murid yang bertugas piket di hari yang sama dengan Donghae.

Donghae rasanya ingin menangis melihat kerja kerasnya kemarin siang harus diporak poranda seperti ini. Namun dia berusaha menguatkan hati dan menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya. Sambil mengumpulkan semangat, dia berkata, "Sudahlah, tak apa. Ayo kita bersihkan lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai."

Keempat murid lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mulai membersihkan kelas mereka kembali dari awal.

…

Di ruang perpustakaan, di balik rak-rak tinggi menjulang berisikan buku-buku mengenai seni, nampak dua _namja_ tampan yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius sambil terduduk santai di lantai beralaskan karpet merah.

"Kau … tidak menyesal, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Eunhyuk dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Tentu dia amat ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk setelah mereka berdua melakukan 'kejahatan kecil' – kenakalan besar, mungkin? – pada kelas mereka kemarin.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Eunhyuk malah tersenyum senang, walaupun hanya senyum tipis. "Aku senang melakukannya."

Melihat reaksi itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sangat menyenangkan. Itulah mengapa aku menyarankan hal ini padamu."

"Tapi ingat, kita tak boleh melakukan hal semacam ini terlalu sering. Kau tak mau _track record_-mu tercemari, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Kyuhyun cepat. "Kita akan beri jangka waktu cukup panjang, agar tak mudah dicurigai orang."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang lain yang bersembunyi di balik rak buku dan memasang telinga tanpa sengaja.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong haseyo, readerdeul ^^

Mianhe, karena author yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran. Maklum, lagi perubahan kerja besar-besaran. Jadi perlu waktu buat penyesuaian diri lagi. Maka dari itu, semua karya author jadi terbengkalai semua.

Ini adalah side story dari EunHae couple di Love Protection. Ini boleh dibilang prequel jugalah, sama seperti side story Hanchul yang sudah sempat dipublish terlebih dulu. Tadinya cuma mau bikin oneshot, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi panjang begini Yang penting, dinikmati ajalah bacanya, hehe

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review on this story?


End file.
